It has long been a goal to optimize plant growth in limited space. Various means and methods have been used with varying degrees of effectiveness.
A flowering angiosperm life cycle has several phases, including the seedling germination and sprouting phase, the vegetation phase, and the reproduction or fruiting phase. The cultivation of various parts of the plant leads to differing methods for optimizing growth, depending on what part of the plant is being harvested, such as the leaves, the flower, the fruit or the seeds,